Security Officer
DO NOT PLAY SECURITY IF YOU ARE NEW. Hello, and welcome to hell. The life of a Security Officer is a really, really hard one, and you'll probably be Shitcurity your first few rounds. As a Security Officer, you are the backbone of security, and carry out the dirty business of dealing with any unruly elements, like clowns, greytides, and bolted doors in dorms. Try to keep the peace whenever possible. You ain't gonna be able to. The Chain of Command Your orders are fairly simple. The Captain is above the Head of Security. However, if you happen to be in the brig, you take orders from the Warden, assuming they don't conflict with the Captain or HoS's orders. Your Job You get to be hated by absolutely everyone for just existing. On a typical day of security work, you'll probably have to execute or at least permanently brig someone for doing not-so-good things. You'll have to arrest people, which can range from a suspect turning themselves in, to a manhunt sparked for a loose Changeling to attempting to chase someone with a water bottle and no-slip shoes. You'll also be tasked with updating security records, should the Warden and HoS be busy. You are not the pet dog of the command staff. You serve space law. The Brig This is your home base, and the home of the Warden. The Warden is a special officer who guards the brig, and usually handles prisoners. If there's a Warden, you might wanna give him a hand, since things can get crazy very, very quickly. There are various jobs that have brig access, including but not limited to: *Paramedics *All Heads of Staff *Internal Affairs If non-security staff are getting in your way, ask kindly for them to leave murder them. Your Equipment Your equipment is state of the art, and this is why your default gear isn't lethal. Unless you use harm intent, of course. Let's go over what you'll be able to find in the brig with your access. Security Belt - Holds almost all of your security equipment, such as tasers, batons, handcuffs, donuts, you get the picture. Goes on your belt slot, drag its sprite over yours to quickly access it. Donuts - More important than you might think. These donuts will heal security personnel (Security Officers, the Detective, the Warden, and the Head of Security) of burn and brute damage. Normal donuts heal for a small amount of time, and frosted donuts for three times longer. They fit on your security belt, just saying. HUDSunglasses - Very important, always have these on. They stop flashes from stunning you, but they also have the special ability to see security information about any crew members! Examine someone (Shift-click) and you'll see a neat-o little menu appear under them. From here, you can edit their arrest status, view their crimes, and check/edit their comment log. You should always have this with you, on your eyes. Stun Baton - Click it to turn it on or off. When it's on and you're using any intent that isn't harm you'll stun your target, but if you set to harm intent, you'll not only stun them, but do brute damage. It's worth mentioning the only times you should harm baton are in order to kill someone, or in dire circumstances. By default is comes with 10 stuns, and you'll have to recharge it in a recharger to get more. Fits on your belt or suit storage. Taser Gun - Basically a ranged stun baton, however it deals no damage no matter what, and the target will stutter once stunned. Has 5 charges, and fires one electrode per shot. Anyone hit by the electrode will be stunned, waiting for a pair of cuffs to be slapped on. Once all five charges are depleted, you'll need to stick the taser into a recharger. Fits on your belt or suit storage. Flashbang - A very useful tool that should only be used for raids or dire circumstances, the flashbang is an area of effect stun. If you're wearing glasses, the stun is shortened slightly, and you'll be temporarily deafened. If you've got a helmet, the stun is shortened greatly, and you won't go deaf. If you have glasses and a helmet on, the stun is reduced greatly, and you have to be near the flashbang itself when it goes off to get stunned. Note that EVA helmets act as both glasses and helmets. Flash - A neat little tool, this item stuns humans who don't have eye protection, and it also stuns Cyborgs! Eye protection is generally something like sunglasses, EVA helmets, welding helmets, that kinda stuff. If you use it too often too fast, the bulb will burn out, in which case it's basically trash, but the Roboticist might be happy if you toss it his way. If you can flash someone you are attempting to arrest instead of stun batonning them do so. If you come at a target with a stun baton and are disarmed the target is now armed and you are in danger. If you come at a target with a flash and are disarmed, it's not a big deal as you have flash immunity. Handcuffs - Keep at least two pairs of these on you, you'll be using them a lot. They're for subduing a stunned suspect, and if you click on someone, you'll begin cuffing them. While cuffed, the suspect cannot open doors, cannot use items, and is generally helpless. If you are pulling someone in cuffs, NOT using grab intent on them, they won't be able to run, and people won't be able to simply push past. Security Radio - This gives you access to the security communication channel, so that you can communicate with other officers and various other members of security. Pretty damn important. Security Hailer - A little box that plays an audio clip that says "Halt! Security!". Police Tape - Click it and you'll begin placing tape; move somewhere else then click it again, and WHAM! Police tape! Only people with security access can easily pass through the tape, else bystanders will have to break the tape which is easily done. Pepperspray - A 50 unit container that either squirts out 10 units, or 5 units of whatever is inside. By default, it has pepper spray inside, which causes people without eye protection (IE sunglasses, a gas mask) to be stunned for a very short amount of time. Refill it with the wall dispensers located near the security lockers. Helmet - Protects your head, duh. Greatly reduces the effect of flashbangs, so that you won't go deaf or be stunned for as long. Some people don't wear it until they need to, mainly because they wanna be stylin'. Gives good protection against melee and laser weaponry, with minor bullet protection. Security Armor - Protects your chest and groin. Gives good protection against melee and laser weaponry, with minor bullet protection. Wear this at all times, because it also lets you hold weapons in your suit storage slot. Note that the Bartender spawns with an armor vest on. Space Law A word of warning, /vg/station uses /tg/station Space Law. Note that in the "Enemy of the Corporation" law, it doesn't talk about Vox Raiders or Vampires; this is because /tg/station does not have Vampires or Vox Raiders. At some point I'll see if I can merge their space law page here, with some edits.With that out of the way, you should read the space law page on their wiki. Another thing very much worth mentioning is that space law is only a guideline on /vg/station, not a rule, though many, many people use it, so feel free to follow it. You don't NEED to follow it, but don't brig someone for 10 minutes just for petty theft. Remember that due to the engine, time in SS13 is longer than in real life. Five minutes in a cell can very well be 8 minutes of real time. Arrest Procedure Ding dong, some guy is set to arrest over the Security HUD, or committing a crime? Time to make an arrest. Before you move in, examine the person and check their records. If there isn't anything on it, ask over the security channel why he/she was set to arrest. If there's no answer, reset their status to normal, and move along. Now when you gotta arrest someone with things on their record, think about talking to the person first. Is their crime something reasonable, like a roboticist breaking into EVA to get metal for all those piled up MMIs in robotics? Or are they an assistant that hacked into Tech Storage? Obviously you don't wanna bother talking with the assistant, odds are he'll go sonic mode down the hallway and into hiding. If they are suspected to have weaponry, be prepared to call for backup immediately. Think about what tool you will need for your target. *Are they on the run from you? You'll probably want a taser. *Do they have eye protection? If so, use a stun baton, else use a flash. *Are you with another officer? Do you trust yourself not to accidentally hit them in friendly fire? Once the criminal is downed, hold a pair of cuffs and click the suspect to cuff them. Once they're cuffed, begin pulling them, either ctrl+click or pull with the right click menu. Once the prisoner is cuffed and being pulled, call out over the security radio that you just arrested them, then head to the brig to prepare for... Dealing With Prisoners Alright, you've got a suspect and/or prisoner in cuffs. Now it's time for the fun stuff. But before that, you might wanna ask the Warden or HoS if they want to handle this business. If they don't respond in about five seconds, then it's your job. Are you 100% sure they committed a crime? If so, head to any open cell, and buckle the suspect to the bed. Strip them of everything except their jumpsuit, shoes, and radio headset. Confiscate any illegal shit, such as weapons, stun-gloves, explosives, stolen equipment, you get the idea. If you don't know if they 100% committed the crime, then try to hand them over to another more experienced officer, the warden, or the HoS. If this is not possible, then question the suspect, any witnesses, and come to a verdict yourself. CONFISCATE DOES NOT MEAN TAKING IT FOR YOURSELF YOU FUCKING FAGGOT. Set all of the prisoner's non-confiscated items into the cell locker, and then prepare to uncuff them. To do this, activate the wall-flash, then quickly enter the cell, uncuff them, take your cuffs, exit the cell, and activate the cell timer. The proper cell time depends on space law, or otherwise how you feel. If they start trying to break windows, buckle cuff them. Now, check the prisoner's records and adjust them accordingly. Have they just stolen something that isn't worth much? Put in their record as "Petty theft of ___, brigged for X minutes". Is there anyone watching over the prisoners? If so, tell them to update records accordingly, and recharge your gear. If there isn't anyone watching the prisoners, you can sit at the central desk and wait. You can check the Security Cameras, and Security Records, until the prisoner's time is up. If you didn't leave them bucklecuffed, they can grab their stuff from the locker. If you did, uncuff them. Then, head to the central desk, you'll notice three buttons. From left to right, they are: Brig Cells 1-2 Hallway Doors, Brig Foyer Doors, and Brig Cells 3-4 Hallway Doors. You'll wanna hit the button corresponding to the prisoner's cell, then the Brig Foyer Doors button. Left cells are 1-2, right cells are 3-4. Once they've left, set them to "Released" status with the security records. The Warden or HoS are the ones who will generally deal with perma-brig prisoners, but it's a good idea to check up on them. NEVER STRIP A PRISONER COMPLETELY WHO ISN'T GOING TO BE PERMA-BRIGGED. THE ONLY PEOPLE TO BE DRESSED IN PRISON ORANGE ARE PERMA-BRIG PRISONERS. Enemies Of The Corporation All enemies of the corporation (Ie. These fucking cunts) can be executed or permanently brig'd under space law. Let's go over some "special" circumstanced when you may encounter these guys. Wizard Wizards. If a wizard is spotted, "friendly" or not, you must kill it, it's legal, it's valid, and the faster it's done, the better. Get a fucking weapon. It's possible to kill a wizard with teamwork and a stun baton, but you gotta be real coordinated to pull that shit off. A syringe of chloral hydrate is good too. There are two Wizard Game Modes, Ragin' Mages, and normal Wizard. In Ragin' Mages, lots of wizards will assault the station, however only one will spawn at first, and the round will end when all of the wizards have died. In normal Wizard, there is only one wizard, and the round will end when it dies. If multiple wizards are spotted, call the shuttle. Check the wizard page to see information about them and their spells, but a rule of thumb is to never go near a wizard unless it's either dead, knocked out, or in critical condition. The moment you see a wizard you can begin murdering it, no matter what. To kill a Magic Johnson, follow these steps: *One: Get a gun. *Two: Find the Wizard. *Three: Shoot the Wizard *Four: Repeat as needed. This applies to vampires, changelings, and nuclear operatives too. Shotguns are great for murdering wizards, because they deal a cool 60~ brute damage with lethal shells loaded, and they might pop some lucky internal bleeding, which is basically a 100% death rate in a wizard round. Laser guns are good too, since they pop 30~ burn damage a shot, and can be fired rapidly. Changeling Changelings are very dangerous, and if you plan on taking one down, you'll want backup. A single cyborg is perfect backup, as is another human officer, or even a blood hungry Assistant. No matter the case, from confirmed to suspected, you'll want backup with you. Changelings are dangerous because of their stingers, primarily the Silence Sting, Paralysis Sting, and Death Sting, which silence, stun, and kill you respectively. Never take chances with a confirmed changeling, always kill them as fast as possible, then gib them in the Kitchen gibber, or cremate them in the Chapel cremation unit. Changelings, although non-human and extremely dangerous, are vulnerable to almost anything a normal human is. This includes any chemicals you can get your hands on. Vampire Not nearly as bad as changelings, however they DO present a risk to detain, so if one is spotted, go in a team of two, with one officer going in for the cuffing while the other watches from around 4~ tiles away. The main threat from a vampire is their screech and eye flash ability, not to mention Rejuvinate, which allows them to get out of a stun, so it's always best to kill them immediately. You're not breaking any laws if you kill one on sight. Revolution Did someone say Billy Bob is flashing everyone he sees immediately? Well have fun, because odds are it's a revolution, and this shit ain't peaceful. Raviolis are going to be straight after your head, along with every head of staff, so you should stick in a buddy system. Once revs are confirmed, by loyalty implanting a suspected one or something like that, feel free to detain anyone you see without a loyalty implant. If you loyalty implant someone and a message similar to "Johnny Dickhead looks like they just remembered their true allegiance!", ask them who brainwashed them, and arm them. You can kick their asses out but it is highly likely they will be murdered. However, if you see a message like "Billy Bob seems to resist the implant!", then fucking murder them, as they are a Head Revolutionary, and when all head revolutionaries are dead, the round ends. Cult Are there funny runes in maintenance? Have people started shouting about Nar-Sie? Are there people with black glowy swords running around? Then you've got a cult to deal with. You CAN deconvert these fuckers, however it is different than deconverting a revolutionary. Loyalty implants stop you from being culted, but they do NOT deconvert. To deconvert a cultist, you'll need the Chaplain. Have him whack the suspected cultist with his book until you see a big message about their faith or something. Odds are, however, that the Chaplain will be quickly raped by the cult, thus removing your ability to deconvert cultists. BUT WAIT, there is still one last way to deconvert a cultist! Holy water can deconvert cultists, however it's extremely picky about it, and comes in limited supply if the Chaplain is dead. If the holy man is dead and you've got no holy water, execute any confirmed cultists, as they are permanently tainted by the dark lord's power. No, cloning does not remove their cult status, don't listen to their bullshit. Nuclear Agent This is when you may or may not get to shine. Nuclear Operatives are extremely dangerous, and have better gear than you in every way. Their guns deal nice damage, stun, their armor is space proof, and they get jetpacks. Note that their armor is robust as fuck, and can take some punishment from bullets, unlike your silly armor vest. They also get access to Syndie Tech, so they get neat-o toys, along with a secure radio channel. So what's stopping them from killing everyone? The crew! Odds are the operatives won't be robust, but if you get the first stun in on a lone op, DO NOT FUCKING TRY TO CUFF HIM. Nuclear Operatives are given special explosive implants that trigger on death OR when they type say "*deathgasp, which means they are always capable of stopping you from stripping them, and don't bother with using sleep toxins on them, the deathgasp works while KO'd. Your priority, however, should be on keeping the disk secure. Find out who has it, and make sure they are guarded at all times. Escaping with the disk is your objective, killing the syndies is just a bonus. Vox Raider A bunch of birds, generally 6, have been sent to steal your shit. Don't let them, no matter what the crew says. They are always sent to steal the company's shit, and you can't have that happening. Stun them, cuff them, whatever you do just leave them with their internals on. Vox only breathe N2, oxygen is like poison to them, so make sure they always have a can of the stuff on their faces. Note that vox rarely kill, but they will under dire circumstances. Feel free to kill them on sight if they've severely harmed a crew member. Asimov Cyborgs and the AI will be on your side. Xenomorph Xenomorphs spotted? Get a helmet on that covers your face. A HELMET, not a mask. All EVA helmets, bio-hoods, bomb-hoods, and even the cardboard box hat cover your face, thus stopping facehuggers from raping you. Now that your face is protected, get a fucking gun from the Warden/HoS/Captain/Cargo. Cargo will probably take some time though, so just get a laser gun from the armory. Once you have a gun and face protection, get a buddy. A lone xenomorph is no match for two humans. Now that you've got your butt-buddy, laser/e-gun, and face protection, head out and find a fuckin' xeno. Do you see a lone xeno? Yes? Fire a taser or e-gun stun shot at it. This causes the xeno to be slowed down, but not stunned. Being slowed to a crawl gives you a massive advantage either way. Note that you shouldn't do this to the queen, since she's always slow as a snail. Once they're moving as fast as your 83 year old grandfather having sex, fire a few lethal shots with a laser gun or e-gun. Once it's down and KO'd, move in and begin harm batoning it. Once it's dead, it's dead. Move along and find more xenos. If you see two xenos, back the fuck up and call for a possible third buddy. Note that the alien queen and sentinels can fire a neurotoxin at you, stunning you for a brief time, generally long enough to remove your helmet and facerape you; this is why you want a buddy. A lone hunter isn't much of a problem though, especially if you have a riot shield. Unless you're un-robust, of course. Space Ninja Did someone yell over comms "OH FUCK A NINJA"? Woopy-fuckin'-doo, because the Space Ninja is either friendly, or a complete dick, mainly depending on his objectives the player. They are about as powerful as a Wizard if they're competent, but they get some very, very special little moves that are completely unique to them. The main thing they've got is the ability to instantly gib anyone standing still or unlucky enough to be in the way. They can also use throwing-stars which auto-aim at any targets and stun. The strongest physical weapon they have, however, is the energy beam shit, which is basically an e-sword on crack; it e-mags doors, slices tables down, and rapes face. If you see a wild otaku on your station, it's best to kill it, to avoid any shit it decides to pull. Oh yeah, they have the same implants that Nuclear Operatives have, which means if they *deathgasp or die, expect a boom. Lots more info on the Space Ninja page, check it out. Malfunction Alright this is a big issue, and you are mostly ineffective here; science and engineering are the big players when it comes to rogue AI's or Cyborgs, but you DO have some tools to help out. Your flash, for instance, stuns cyborgs, so you can start whacking them with your baton. If the Warden/HoS are alive, and the AI is shit, the armory contains two Ion Rifles, which are basically EMP-guns. If the AI is malfunctioning, kill all borgs, and try to protect everyone else. Blob The Blob is a big ass green thing that's weak to fire damage like lasers, welders, emitters, and even flashbangs. Yes, flashbangs will put some serious hurt on a blob, along with stunning people missing both eye and ear protection. If a blob is sighted, begin shooting it and shit, but do not get adjacent to a square of blob, unless you like being dead. Diagonal is fine though. ;SECURITY TAKING RADIO HALP SECURITY OFFICERS CAN BE ANY ANTAGONIST EXCEPT HEAD REVOLUTIONARY. CRY ABOUT IT LIKE I DO. So you're an antagonist. You've got it extremely easy, assuming you're not shit, of course. Gotta kill someone? Make up some bullshit about them being a criminal for whatever reason, set them to arrest, and haul their asses in. Then take dat fukn radio. Gotta steal something? GIT DAT E-MAG SON. Category: Jobs